User blog:Draco9904/How I would have cast the Justice League
I have been OK with the recent casting choices in Zack Snyder's DCCU. But I would cast my own DCCU differently. THIS IS PURELY FANMADE! I'd love to know you're thoughts! Ben Affleck and Henry Cavill as Batman and Superman So far, the casting of Batman and Superman are the only two casting I would agree with. I thought Henry Cavill was a great MODERN Superman, and I'd love for Ben Affleck to do the same as Batman. Ben would be my first choice for Batman, and I am all for this casting. Jaimie Alexander as Wonder Woman Yes, she is in Marvel's Thor films, I know. However, I thought Jaimie was underused as Lady Sif, and I'd love to see her as Wonder Woman, seeing that she does pkay the strong heroine ver well. Only problem is that I wouldn't want her being unconfortable or being against being in a CLASSIC WW costume, or even the costume Gal Gadot wore. 'Alternate Casting: Sharni Vinson as Wonder Woman' Sharni has starred in a few Australian projects and Step Up 3D. But the movie that made me want to cast her as WW was You're Next, where she plays the badass protagonist who single-handedly kills three serial killers and three other people. I could definitely see her as WW. Charlie Hunnam as Aquaman The only stuff I've seen Charlie in is Pacific Rim and I'll be curious to see him in Crimson Peak, although I have not seen Sons of Anarchy. Despite not being familiar with his work, I think he is more than capable of taking on the role Arthur Curry/Aquaman. I'd love to see a Wonder Woman/Aquaman romance, and Charlie is capable of becoming an angry warrior like Hulk...I mean, Aquaman. Chris Pine as The Flash I personally think Ezra Miller is too young for the role of Flash. I don't want Flash to be the same as Spider-Man in personality and quirks. This is why I want Chris Pine as The Flash. Pine is able to bring us a serious character while also being able to deliver SOME humor, like he did with Captain Kirk in Star Trek. Bradley Cooper as Green Lantern Yes, he's in Marvel's Gauradians of the freaking Galaxy, I know. But I think he is capable to do two comic book roles at the same time. Cooper, I think, could be able to capture the charm of Ryan Reynold's GL, who really was the problem of that film, and he could be a great Green Lantern alongside The Flash. Leonardo DiCaprio as Green Arrow If you've seen the recent The Great Gatsby movie, then you'll pretty much understand why I chose DiCaprio for Green Arrow. Since Batman is a lot like Green Arrow, I found that DiCaprio could fit the role of Green Arrow, billionaire by day, vigilante by night. Karl Urban as Deathstroke I know what you're thinking, Deathstroke is an anti-hero/villain, why would Deathstroke be in the Justice League. Well, Deathstroke knows how a villain thinks and he has a really tragic backstory. Deathstroke can be redeemed from the darkness as a Justice League member. Karl Urban coulddo a really good job at playing this character. As for the rest of the Justice League members, without giving any details, here are the rest: Ray Fisher as Cyborg Idris Elba as Martian Manhunter Jason Momoa as Shazam Sam Worthington and Rosamund Pike as Hawkman and Hawkgirl Category:Blog posts